


Empty Spaces

by Meicdon13



Series: The empty spaces above your heart [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, Russian Mafia, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: Stars on the knees mean that he will kneel to no one. Otabek and Yuri know that’s not true, but Yuri gives them to him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by two things: the naked fight scene in _Eastern Promises_ and [Otabek looking damn fine](https://twitter.com/MtBlackBear/status/811828546461048832) in the finale. All Bratva-related information is based on the aforementioned movie and Wikipedia, and the fic is based on the tattoo scene in the movie. Please do not come after me for any inaccuracies, Bratva people.
> 
> Yuri and Otabek are both 20+ in this. This is also unbeta-ed, so please point out any mistakes you see and I'll fix it. Let's be friends on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MtBlackBear) :D

When Yuri asked his grandfather if he could be the one to give Otabek his stars, he laughed. “If he’s alright with crooked tattoos, why not?”

If it had been anyone else, Yuri would have punched him for the implied insult. But he knew Grandfather was just teasing him, knew that he was aware that Yuri was more than capable.

That was how Yuri found himself leaning over Otabek in a circular booth in the family restaurant. Otabek was only wearing black boxer briefs, short enough that they ended well above mid-thigh. Yuri knew that it was so all his tattoos could be seen, the story of his life on display as the family heads had debated earlier that evening whether or not to accept him into the fold. Right now, he was half-sprawled across the red velvet of the booth’s seat, one leg bent and one arm resting along the top.

In a far corner of the restaurant, three of his grandfather’s men were talking in hushed voices, discussing an incoming shipment. Yuri resisted the urge to send them away, to keep the sight of Otabek so exposed to himself. Instead, he snapped on a pair of latex gloves, turned on the tattoo machine, and began outlining the stars on Otabek’s right knee.

It felt strange, being the one to put them there, signs that Otabek would never kneel to anyone, knowing that Otabek would ignore them in a heartbeat if Yuri asked. It felt even stranger adding the stars high up on Otabek’s chest, one on each side, the empty space above the heart reserved for the vory v zakone. It felt—annoying.

“Maybe I should give you an extra tattoo,” Yuri said, wiping away blood from Otabek’s skin, attempting to distract himself from his pointless thoughts. “Something just between the two of us.” 

“Where would you put it?” Otabek’s voice was as soft as Yuri’s, quiet enough that it wouldn’t carry, painfully aware that there were other people in the restaurant with them.

Yuri’s grin was all sharp angles and sharper teeth. “On your ass. I can write, ‘Property of Yuri Plisetsky.’”

Otabek hummed. “Your grandfather wouldn’t be happy with you if you did that.”

The non-rejection was enough to soothe Yuri’s annoyance. As he worked, the steady buzz of the tattoo machine filled the comfortable silence between them.

*****

Grandfather had just returned from a meeting at the sauna when Yuri found him eating a late dinner. Yuri sat down in the booth to keep him company.

“You did good work on those tattoos,” Grandfather said.

It took Yuri a moment to remember that Otabek was one of the men that Grandfather had taken along. “Thanks, Grandpa,” he said, feeling happy at the praise.

“You never did like sharing,” Grandfather added fondly, patting Yuri on the head, laughing uproariously when he promptly turned red.


End file.
